1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a code structure and code reading terminal.
2. Background Art
Many cellular phones are equipped with a function to allow the user to choose and register a desired ring tone such as a melody. In order to register a ring tone, the user can manually carry out certain key operations on their cell phone. Alternatively, if the phone is capable of accessing the Internet, the user can access a certain service site from which ring tone data can be downloaded.
JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-125008 A discloses a method of registering ring tone data by rendering cellular phone ring tone data into a two-dimensional code that is then printed and read by a camera.
Sometimes data other than ring tone data is required to be recorded in the two-dimensional code. In such a case, it is necessary to appropriately separate the ring tone data from other data in the recorded data. For example, if a different kind of data, such as text data, is encoded in the two-dimensional code together with the ring tone data for cellular phone, a reader might mistake the text data for ring tone data. It would then handle the subsequent processes accordingly, resulting in the malfunctioning of the cellular phone.
There is also the need to protect ring tone data recorded in a two-dimensional code by making it difficult for conventional code readers to read the data and thus allowing only specific users or devices to do so.